


I’d Say There’s Potential

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon request:  fic where the brothers are together (like.. sexual\romantic relationship) and calle knows about their situation so they don't mind showing affection in front of him and acting like they are in a relationship.</p>
<p>Calle finds out about it, Calle processes it, Calle... figures it's better than them fucking animals or something. Teen for cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d Say There’s Potential

There was some way that Calle just knew before he came across them and saw them give one another a kiss for the first time, and even though Calle usually acted like an acrid and unpleasant person – and the jokes he told around with the Ylvisåker brothers were unpleasant – he was very.... there was something about him that was very calm and receptive about the entire idea.

But it was wrong, it was sibling incest, it was a sin, it was – blah, blah, blah, Calle didn't care, he simply couldn't give a fuck, even though both brothers sucked in breaths and looked at him desperately when they were found out, worried that their entire world, their burgeoning fame was going to come crashing in around them and Calle would... They didn't know what Calle would do, but they assumed it to be not well, but.

Calle had noticed something different about the older brothers, something about the ways they looked at one another, something in the way their eyes wandered and they looked... they looked like they wanted to always hold on to one another.

“So, how long has it been going on?”

Calle asked, and Vegard tried to stay as calm as he could, as somber as he could, disinterested and a little disillusioned, as if he wasn't.... as if he wasn't a part of this.

“Just about for the longest time.”

“If you have a fucking problem with it just tell us--” 

Called backed away a little bit, and at the time, he just shook his head, his long hair flopping back and forth. He didn't know what to tell them, but they were friends, he wanted to stay friends with them, even if he had come across them making out or just kissing or just doing something in secret.

“I don't – I don't know, I don't.” Calle had blinked about a million times, and he just gave a forced smile, laughing. “Whatever.”

“Whatever.” Bård repeated, protective over his relationship, and he knew Vegard would stay calm and under control but he didn't know if he could handle it personally himself.

\- - -

It took a while after that for them to get back to their usual repertoire, to act as if everything was normal, and they got back in to the swing of things. The trio acted forced for a while, but Vegard was the one who seemed to have the most normal acting relation with Calle after that.

After all, Calle could understand how someone could have a problem with it, Vegard understood that it was a big big problem for most people – it was taboo, forbidden, and he was surprised Calle's immediate reaction hadn't been hatred and disgust toward them.

It wasn't even that it was a religion thing that made it taboo.

But there were things between them all that made them.... Calle was okay with homosexuality, he wasn't okay with people fucking animals, but this... well, Vegard and Bård seemed like they were pretty harmless people, if two people were to be in a relationship....

He didn't necessarily, it didn't mean that he wanted to see them do more of this kissing and hugging and grasping all over each other – or think of their bedroom antics, but with time, he thought maybe he could fully come around to the idea and maybe be the support, the person to confide in that they needed.

It took quite a bit of a while, but he learned it happened when they were teenagers, they just got to fooling around and... …sometimes, fooling around can lead to more and that's what it ended up leading to.

A more deep, meaningful relationship that neither of them wanted to give up.

And now they were older, in their very early thirties, and it all made sense as to why they had no wives or no kids – because they were too busy with each other. Calle had always been curious about that, but so many little things had already begun to make sense while Calle processed and handled how he felt toward this.

He felt at first that it was a little weird, but, he ended up – well, he ended up feeling that he could see from the way they looked at each other that they loved one another very much.

And Vegard sat him down one day to try and apologize, explain things, say sorry to him, but he truly and utterly was head over heels with Bård, and that he felt that way for a long time, and the least he could do, for Bård at least, was to not tell anyone.

That was when Calle saw desperation in the brown eyes, when Calle saw just how in need he was of this, and he took in a deep breath, and decided okay.

\- - -

Slowly, when they were together yet alone, the two brothers would do small things to show affection – nt heavy things, but, small things like holding each other around the waist, or holding hands, or laying across one another or even resting a heavily hair strewn head across the other man's shoulder. 

Calle got used to seeing it, he got used to making chide little jokes about their relationship, a sign he was finally comfortable with them. And they – well, they appreciated it like nothing else to finally have someone to be able to have they could be comfortable around.

Bård laying across Vegard's lap, Vegard rambling about the technical aspects of something, Bård slapping his head gently and saying no, they can't use that – it was all normal, expect Vegard would lean down and give Bård a small kiss, and Calle didn't even flinch, didn't cringe, didn't think anything of it when he saw it.

He started finally becoming at peace at it.

“So, you two fucks, when you're done thinking about fucking each other--”

“You only wish you could be involved.” Bård gave a retort, and they all laughed. It was a wondrous experience, to feel normal for once for the two brothers, for Calle it was feeling at peace with anything – and he began to wonder just how he didn't know before, how they had kept it such a closely guarded secret.

But it was the type of thing that needed to be kept a secret he supposed, despite the fact that he liked the both of them, he wasn't rushing to tell anyone else. 

Even, sometimes, he felt heartbroken for them – what if Bjarte or their parents found out, it would be absolutely a wreck and the end of things. The shame would probably drive them away from each other and away from Norway entirely just because of memories.

They meant so much to him though – the fucking bastards, they meant something to him. He didn't want anything to happen to them.

Calle loved them, in a way that was entirely platonic. 

They meant something to him, and fuck it all if he couldn't help but think about them frequently. The idea they were brother and doing – well, doing each other, if he could joke about it, clearly he didn't care anymore. 

Besides, Calle was older. He was just at a stage in his life where he wanted to... he wanted to be at peace with things and he may have been a chain smoking cursing Norwegian, but he wasn't going to fret over someone's love. Besides, it made so many things click into place, and so many reasons.... 

And Bård and Vegard, they had felt before like they had been lying about something, but now they were – it took them time to get comfortable to Calle knowing too, but at least they would have one person, one person they were comfortable with, one person who could know their secret, it felt good, it felt that they weren't stuck.

Calle figured, at any point though, he could die. At any point in his life even though he was perfectly content with everything, he still chain smoked and drank a bit much and could have been healthier – but who knew, some bus could it him the very next day and he'd be gone.

So why worry over something as benign as this?


End file.
